Count Me In
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: The Rooney twins are all grown up with families of their own, but no matter what, they're always going to be best friends. *Intertwined one-shots of Miggie and Lolden.*
1. Welcome Home

My first idea for this came when I started watching Liv and Maddie in order on Netflix before Christmas. And then Diggie and Maddie broke up in the show and my heart broke a little (I love Josh and I think he's sweet and hilarious, but Diggie is a sweet dork and I love him just as much). The idea still remained. It changed and adjusted, but it never fully went away. I hadn't thought about it in a while though.

That is until Ryan and Dove got engaged last week (which is actually kinda creepy because I made a passing comment to my friend hours before that they should get married), which is ridiculously adorable. They make such a cute couple and they seem very happy, so congratulations to them!

Anyway, the urge to write a Miggie story came back in full force (and my friend asked), so here I am. The story is in its final form, including Liv and Holden, regardless of Diggie and Maddie breaking up and Josh and the Rooneys moving to LA in season 4.

And no, this won't be regularly updated.

Thanks to Amber for helping me come up with jobs for these dorks.

Enjoy!

(I'm sorry. I have a problem with giving my OTPs children.)

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay... tired, mostly."

"I could put her in her room if you want to get some sleep?" Diggie offered.

Maddie shook her head. "No, that's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." She was exhausted, but couldn't fathom putting her newborn down for a single moment. Especially because the baby was holding one of her fingers in its own.

They had gotten home from the hospital maybe two hours ago and Maddie had spent the entire time snuggling her daughter while Diggie had fielded phone calls and texts from their family and friends asking when they could come over and see the baby.

"Not today. Maddie's exhausted and I think all three of us need to get some sleep." he had repeated at least a dozen times.

Liv had told them to wait a day before letting Parker and Joey and their parents come visit and the day following that one for friends. She hadn't waited that long and ended up asleep by the time Holden's parents had made it over. She also said to not be afraid to kick people out when it got to be too much.

Maddie had liked that idea. She had seen her sister stretched thinner than ever that first week her and Holden's daughter Charlotte was home. Liv had tried to make everyone happy at once and had driven herself into a wall in the process. She hadn't even had the chance to enjoy having Charlotte home at the start because she spent most of the time sleeping or crying because she was so stressed out. It had only been a month ago and Liv and Holden had gotten a grip on things and no one cried at two in the afternoon when they knocked a bottle off the kitchen counter anymore thankfully, which was a major improvement.

Maddie didn't ever want to feel that way, so while she took her sister's advice with a grain of salt, she did take it.

"Our parents aren't mad that we said they have to wait untiltomorrow, are they?" Maddie asked.

"Nope," Diggie sat next to her on the bed. "They sounded a little disappointed, but both our moms said you should get some sleep before anything else. And also, they did see her yesterday.

Maddie shrugged. She kind of felt guilty for not letting them come over, but figured it was for the best. She had told Liv that she could come over, but her sister declined. Before they came home, however, Liv and Holden had tied a pink balloon to their front porch and left several balloons in their living room along with a present wrapped in pastel pink wrapping paper- a soft pastel purple baby blanket with Riley embroidered along the side.

"How's the munchkin?" Diggie asked.

"Still sleeping." Maddie said, turning her attention to little Riley. How a tiny person less than three days old could be so darn precious was beyond her understanding. All she knew is that she was fairly certain she loved Riley more than she had loved anything or anyone else in her life. Even basketball. Even Diggie. Even Liv. It was different and kind of scary, but not unwelcome. In a matter of seconds, Riley had become her entire world. And surprisingly, she was okay with that.

"She's so cute." Maddie whispered after several minutes.

"I think I know where she gets that from."

"You're such a cheese ball sometimes," Maddie rolling her eyes. She leaned against him anyway.

"But you love me." He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"I can't argue with that."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." she replied, closing her eyes. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, I hope you liked that utter fluff because I enjoyed myself writing it. Maddie and Diggie are too cute!**_


	2. Baby Cuddles

_**So Holden and Liv in Scoop-a-Rooney... good thing I had this written beforehand. I hope this cheers you up a bit!**_

* * *

"What are you doing awake already, Babe?" Holden asked, coming down the stairs.

"Why don't you ask Charlotte?" Liv replied, looking at him over the back of the couch. She was sitting sort of sideways with the baby laying on her stomach with some weird news program on the tv. "She woke up at quarter to five today and wouldn't go back down. I'm surprised you didn't hear her."

"I wish I had," Holden said, coming over to her and sitting down. "You could've slept some more."

"It's fine," Liv assured him with a soft smile. Charlotte was four months old and far from a good sleeper. She woke up at least twice a night, every night and Liv was usually the one who got to her first. Not because Holden didn't want to, but because the guy could probably sleep through a garbage truck playing opera music during a hurricane.

Holden returned the smile and leaned over to kiss Liv first and then Charlotte. "I thought we talked about this, young lady. No waking Mommy up until at least six thirty on weekends."

Liv laughed and Charlotte cooed, trying to pick her head up to look at Holden, but after struggling for a moment, just settled for turning her head and reaching for him. He grabbed her hand. She could pick her head up for a pretty decent length of time she was laying flat on her stomach, but she wasn't flat and gravity was really working against her.

"Almost, Char. You'll get there." Liv said softly, stroking Charlotte's curls.

"She's being super cuddly this morning I see."

"She definitely is. Do you want to get in on it?" Liv asked him. She did not ever want to stop cuddling her little girl, but she did have some stuff to do. Like shower. And she had been kind of hogging Charlotte the last couple of days because of her recent snuggle streak. Holden should get some baby cuddles too.

"Do I ever,"

Liv smiled. "Okay," She sat up slowly, as not to startle Charlotte and passed her daughter to Holden's arms.

Charlotte started to squirm and cry.

"Easy, Charlotte. It's just Daddy." Liv said gently.

"I got you, Char." Holden promised, holding Charlotte close to him. The baby grabbed part of his shirt in her fist and calmed down, resting her head on his shoulder. "There,"

Liv smiled. That was a sweet picture. She could watch them all day. But she couldn't. "Do you mind if I-?"

"Go do whatever you need, Liv. I got her." Holden assured her.

She stood up. "Her pacifier's right here if you need it." She nodded at the table.

"Okay,"

She still didn't move. She wasn't even leaving, just going upstairs, but it still felt kind of weird.

"Liv, sweetheart, you deserve to go do whatever you want without rushing around and trying to do it before she starts crying."

Liv sighed and kissed his cheek. "I'll be in the shower. And then actually brushing my hair."

"Okay," Holden laughed. "You take as long as you want. I can stay like this forever."

Liv actually took her time getting ready for probably the first time since Charlotte came home. When she came back down stairs, she found Charlotte and Holden laying on the floor pressing the keys on a baby piano toy. Charlotte was on a pillow to help keep her up and she was smiling every time her toy made an animal sound.

Holden pressed the blue key and it meowed. "That's what sound a kitty makes." he told Charlotte.

Charlotte only smiled.

The sight before her was absolutely precious and Liv couldn't help but take a picture of the two of them with her phone and send it to Maddie.

 _How is it possible that I love these two as much as I do?_

Maddie's response came a moment later in the form of a picture of Diggie and Riley both sleeping in the exact middle of the bed.

 _I have no idea, but I totally understand what you mean._

When did they get so darn lucky?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that! I had fun writing it! We'll be back to baby Riley next chapter!**_

 ** _Also, for the record I think Josh is good for Maddie and I think Diggie's just jealous that she moved in at this point. I ship Mosh hard. This story solely exists because I was going to wrote something similar months ago and my friend asked me to write something after Ryan and Dove got engaged and I will not ever write fanfic about real people. So that's why this exists. Also Liv and Holden are adorable so yeah._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! I appreciate your kind words! Reviews are always appreciated!_**


	3. The Smartest Baby

**_More Maddie and Diggie and baby Riley fluff. :)_**

 ** _Enjoy ._**

* * *

"Ma-Ma."

Diggie dropped his phone on the floor and Maddie nearly jabbed herself in the eye with her glasses because she turned her head so fast.

Flabbergasted, she began. "Did she just-?"

"I think so..."

Maddie put her glasses on and knelt beside Riley in her bouncer, who seemed awfully smug for a seven month old. "What was that, Riley?"

"Ma-Ma." the baby repeated, reaching towards Maddie and grinning.

"Oh my god." Diggie said. "She just- she said her first word!"

Maddie lifted Riley out of the bouncer and held her up, making the baby laugh. Maddie was beaming. She was her daughter's first word! "Riley, you're incredible."

Riley giggled.

"You're so smart."

Riley reached for her mother's glasses.

"No, not Mommy's glasses." Maddie chastised lightly, pulling her daughter's hand away from her face. She was still smiling, though.

"Mama," Riley giggled again.

Maddie hugged the little girl close and kissed the top of her head. Riley contentedly stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"Ri, you're amazing." Diggie said, stroking Riley's hair. She was going to be a blonde like her mother and Aunt Liv.

Riley babbled at him happily.

"Oh, I really don't want to go to work now." Maddie whined, still cuddling Riley.

She was a physical therapist who worked specifically with Pediatric patients. She had lots of patients from sports injuries, surgeries, falls, and everything else little ones could get up to. She knew what it felt like to feel like your world was crashing down upon you from an injury and wanted to prevent that for other kids. She actually had a fifteen year old soccer player recovering from a torn ACL not too long ago who hadn't believed her when she promised things would get better until Maddie showed her the scar from surgery on her own leg.

Maddie loved her job. She loved the kids and how excited they got when they reached a goal.

But she loved Riley a lot too. And how could she leave that cute little face at day care after she finally called her Mama?

"You only work until one today, don't you? It's Wednesday." Diggie reminded her. "That's not as long as it could be."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

They both looked at Riley. As much as they both wanted nothing more than to spend all day with that little girl, they did have to go to work.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Diggie asked the baby. Riley just looked at him. He looked back to Maddie. "Going to work would be easier if we had an ugly baby."

Maddie snorted.

"I mean, I figured that she'd be cute. But not this cute. How is it possible that she's this cute?"

"It's me. I'm the reason she's cute. Right, Riley?"

"Mama!" Riley cheered.

"See? She agrees with me." Maddie grinned smugly. She tickled Riley lightly, making her giggle. "My smart girl."

"Anyone in their right mind would never disagree with you, Mads."

"Touché,"

"She's still really smart though, I think."

"Yeah me too." Maddie knelt down to put Riley in her car seat. "But is she really? Or do we just think that because we're her parents?" In all honesty, it was probably a little bit of both.

"I'm pretty sure she could give some of my third graders a run for their tooth fairy money." He was a gym teacher at an elementary school. He loved it. Most of the time.

Maddie started laughing harder then she probably should have. "That's mean," she said when she could finally squeak out the words as she clicked the final part of Riley's seat belt together.

He held his hands up. "Hey, I'm just speaking the truth here. They're great kids just... not the sharpest crayons in the box, you know?"

Maddie rolled her eyes at him and looked back to her daughter. "Daddy's mean, Riley. Don't listen to him." She pulled up the handle of the car seat and started to walk out of the room.

"Don't tell our child lies, Madison Rooney!" Diggie called after her, faking offense. "I happen to know where you live!"

"Yeah, unfortunately it's here with you." she teased.

"I certainly feel the love this morning," he replied sarcastically. "You're Riley's first word and then you call me mean."

"Yeah, yeah." Maddie kissed his cheek. "See you later. Have fun with your crayon box of third graders."

"Will do." he told her. He waved at the his daughter. "Bye Riley,"

She waved back, though her hand was facing the wrong way. It was pretty cute anyway.

Never the sappiest of couples, there was no kiss goodbye or a huge romance film declaration of love every morning. They didn't need that nonsense. They knew they loved each other. Simple as that.

With a final smile, Maddie left the house with Riley in tow.

"Your Aunt Liv owes me ten bucks now, Ri." Maddie said to the infant sucking her fingers as she out the car seat into the car. "She said Daddy was going to be your first word."

"Mama," Riley said happily.

Maddie smiled and kissed the baby on the forehead. "Smartest kid I know, that's for sure."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Dork children. I love them. :) I still like Josh a bit more but, what can you do?**_

 ** _Baby Charlotte is up again next chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated!_**


	4. Charlotte's First Birthday

_**Finally got this up! Sorry it took so long! It's on the longer side, so I hope that makes up for it!**_

 _ **The season 3 finale happened (oh gosh, I cried! It was soooo good, though. I can't wait for the final season!), which means this story is kind of... null and void now, but I do hope you stick around because I'm gonna keep writing it! This chapter gets a little sappy.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Liv opened the door of her daughter's nursery, only to be greeted by her little girl's smiling face peering at her from just over the white bars of her crib. Her dark eyes were glinting with happiness.

Liv smiled and walked over to her daughter's bed. "Good morning, Charlotte."

"Mama!" Charlotte said happily, lifting her arms.

Liv laughed and obliged, giving the girl a cuddle and a kiss once she was in her arms. Charlotte's laughter tinkled like little bells. It was one of Liv's favorite sounds in the whole world.

"Happy Birthday, Lottie." Liv told the baby in her arms brightly, though she knew the words made little sense to her.

Charlotte was one today. A big day in her life and the lives of her parents as well. She had been born a year ago. It felt like much longer sometimes and not that long ago other times. Charlotte had grown so much. She was talking some and toddling about unsteadily. She had grown hair long enough for ribbons and bows and barrettes. She had nearly outgrown her infant carseat. She was almost done with the last can of formula she would ever need.

Charlotte beamed at her mother's enthusiasm. Liv kissed her again.

"Alright, sweetie. Let's have breakfast before Mommy puts you in your pretty dress, okay?" Getting food out of a purple puppy onesie would be easier than getting it out of a poofy little dress.

Charlotte only stuck her thumb in her mouth and curled against Liv's shoulder. Luv smiled.

* * *

"There's the birthday girl!" Holden said enthusiastically as Liv reached the bottom stair, pajama clad baby in her arms.

Charlotte eagerly bounced in Liv's arms and reached out for her daddy, little hands opening and closing expectantly. "Dada!"

Holden and Liv both laughed as he took the baby from her.

"Good morning, Char! Happy birthday, baby girl!" Holden kissed Charlotte on her forehead. She smiled. "Ready for breakfast?"

Charlotte scrunched up her nose happily.

"I take that as a yes, what about you, Mommy?"

"Me too."

Breakfast was pancakes. Holden made the best pancakes. And since it was a special day, he put sprinkles in the pancakes, which they both knew Charlotte would love when she was old enough to realize what was happening.

Charlotte did however like the treat and was even allowed a bit of maple syrup to go with them. It was her birthday. She was allowed.

Liv and Holden were watching her with amusement as they ate. The syrup was making her fingers sticky and a little pout had appeared on her face as she tried to make sense of it. The other hand, however, was the one responsible for transporting pancake pieces from highchair tray to mouth. Both things were happening simultaneously. Babies were hilariously entertaining.

"How are you holding up, Mommy?" Holden asked Liv almost teasingly, setting down his now empty juice glass.

"Better than last year at this time," Liv replied with a smile. Exactly a year ago she had been at the hospital and crying a lot. But it had been so worth it.

She had gotten such a beautiful, amazing little girl after all that pain. A little girl whose smile melted her heart every time she saw it and whose laugh could probably bring world peace if everyone listened. Whose eyes twinkled with love and light before she could say her own name. Whose tiny hands could one day write a novel or a play or a movie and whose tiny feet could walk places her mother had only dreamed about.

It was incredible how much had changed in a year and how much more would continue to change.

She hadn't realized she had gotten misty-eyed until Holden stood from his seat across from her and grabbed her empty plate before swiping his finger under her eye with his free hand and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Oh, I'm being silly." Liv said as Holden put the dishes in the dishwasher. Crying on her baby's birthday, how ridiculous.

"You're not," Holden assured, coming to stand behind her chair. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Today's a big day for you too. It marks your first year as a mom."

"And yours as a dad." Liv reminded, tilting her head back to smile at him.

"Best year of my life so far," he replied with a bright smile before leaning down to kiss her.

When Charlotte managed to get her hands stuck together with syrup, they figured breakfast was over.

"Sticky baby," Liv cooed as she wiped Charlotte's extremities with a wet cloth and Holden cleaned the highchair tray.

Liv gently poked Charlotte's tummy when she finished, making the birthday girl giggle. "Lets go get you dressed, baby."

* * *

Hours later sitting on the couch in her parent's living room was Liv. Charlotte was on the floor in a pretty pink flowered dress and matching headband along with little white lacy socks and shoes.

Charlotte would be sharing a big birthday party with Riley in a few weeks, but as today was her actual birthday, a small gathering was to be held at her parent's house. Riley would get the same treatment next month.

Maddie, Diggie, and Riley were on their way. Parker was playing with his niece on the floor. Joey and Holden were talking about something. Her mother was in the kitchen with her father finishing up dinner. Since Charlotte's birthday was May fifth, it only seemed appropriate for them to be having tacos.

Liv laughed as Lottie squealed with delight when Parker scooped up to tickle her before pretending to "throw" her to Joey, who tickled her as well.

Liv looked to her phone only for a moment to check to see if her picture had posted. It was a side by side picture, the left was Charlotte's first picture from the hospital a year ago and the right had just been taken a few moments ago.

Liv's fans had stuck around and they loved seeing pictures of Char. They reacted enthusiastically and called her adorable in the comments. This one was no different. Liv's caption, however, was a little longer this time:

 _My darling little girl,_  
 _It's been only a year since we met but I couldn't imagine life with out you. You are my world. My princess. My everything. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. You're growing so quickly, I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday was the day your daddy and I found out you were coming and here you are today, laughing and walking and talking already. Time moves quickly and even though it's scary at times, I can't wait to see the girl you grow up to be. I hope you never loose the light in your eyes._  
 _Happy first birthday, Charlotte Madison. Mommy and Daddy love you so much._

It had posted and Liv set her phone aside to accept her daughter from Holden. Apparently, she had become part of the Birthday Tickle Assembly Line as well.

When Charlotte was out of breath, Liv stopped tickling her. Charlotte curled up against her. "Mama," she murmured around her thumb.

Liv pressed a kiss to Charlotte's curls. "Mama loves you so much."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you liked the fluff! Next chapter will be Charlotte and Riley's big combined party, so expect some appearances by some other characters. If you have any requests on who you would like to see show up to the birthday party, let me know in the comments! Also, I have a poll up on my profile for this story so check that out too and vote!**_

 _ **Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
